


Boyfriends

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: Childhood shenanigans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: No matter what Bebe says, Tweek knows he and Craig are plenty old enough to be boyfriends. They're both six, after all.





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very, very loosely inspired by the song of the same name from the Heathers musical. Very loosely, like jeans 3 sizes to big loose.

* * *

"Sooooo," Craig drew out the word, rocking on his heels, "do you wanna be my boyfriend, Tweek?"

Tweek jumped, nearly stumbling back into the side of the jungle gym. When Craig had invited him to talk at the far end of the playground after arts and crafts, he didn't tell Tweek why, just to keep it a secret and that it was really, really, really important. 

Tweek pulled at his sleeve nervously. "Boyfriend? You want _me_ to be _your_ boyfriend? Why?"

Craig shrugged. "I dunno. Cause I like you? I think you're nice. You're smart, too! You got a smiley face sticker on your math test!"

A blush crept up Tweek's face. "T-the math test wasn't hard. Adding numbers is really easy if you use your fingers."

Craig grabbed for Tweek's hand. "I did use my fingers, and I still only got a check on mine! You're super smart! I really want you as my boyfriend, please?" His eyes shown brightly. Tweek squirmed a moment before finally nodding.

"O-ok. I'll be your boyfriend." 

Craig cheered and jumped up and down, still holding tight to Tweek's hand. "Alright! Yes! I promise I'll be the best boyfriend to you, too."

"T-that's great, Craig, but, um," Tweek pulled his hand away, "what exactly do boyfriends do?"

Craig stopped his bouncing and fixed Tweek with a curious look. He opened his mouth once, shut it, opened it again, and shut it once more. 

"I don't really know." He admitted after a moment. "Um, I think they...oh! I know! Stay here!" Spinning around on his heels, Craig ducked under the metal bars of the jungle gym and towards the slide. Tweek watched as he fell to his knees and began to dig in the snow. 

Craig returned a minute later, a wide smile across his face. He held out his hand. 

"Here, for you." 

Tweek held out his own hands, and Craig plopped a tuft of grass, roots and all, into his hands. Tweek looked up, eyebrows raised.

"I don't get it. Am I suppose to get it?"

"It's a gift!" Craig stated matter-of-factly. "Boyfriends give gifts. Usually it's flowers, but the only flowers are by the big kid playground, so I got you some grass to keep instead."

Tweek eyed the grass tuft. It was a really pretty shade of green, almost the same color as his favorite type of juice box. He liked how soft the blades of grass were. It smelled a little too much like mud, but Tweek guess he liked his gift well enough. It wasn't bad.

"Do I have to give you something, too, since I'm a boyfriend?" Tweek asked. 

Craig shrugged. "You don't gotta, but you can."

Tweek screwed up his face in thought for a few beats then gasped. Moving the grass tuft to one hand, he reached into his back pocket with the other. He knew he still had at least one piece of candy on him somewhere.

"Here, this is for you, Craig!" Tweek announced, shoving the sucker into Craig's hands. "I only licked a little bit of it. It still has the bubble gum in the middle."

Craig's eyes went wide. "Wow! For real?" He looped his arm around Tweek's shoulders. "Tweek, you're the best boyfriend I ever had!"

Before Tweek could reply, the teacher called their names. Recess was over. It was time to come back inside. Craig rolled his eyes at her then made that gesture with his middle finger Tweek saw him a lot, and dropped his arm. 

He put the sucker in his jacket pocket then held out his hand. "We can hold hands, if you want. Boyfriends do that, too."

"Ok." Tweek wiped some of the dirt from his hands onto his pants before taking the offered hand. They took a few steps out from under the jungle gym before Tweek gasped.

"The teacher won't let me take my grass in." Tweek frowned. "Help me hide it really quick. I'm a pick up, so I can get it went my mom comes to get me."

Craig agreed, and they hurriedly hid the grass tuft by the fence near a puddle, so the grass would be able to drink until after school. After being yelled at by the teacher again, the boys ran back into the classroom for spelling time. 

The rest of the day Tweek went out of his way to be extra helpful and nice to Craig, like he supposed a boyfriend would do. He sat next to him during story time. He gave half of his cookie to Craig during lunch, and even went the extra mile to hold the stall door went it was time for the class' bathroom break. While Tweek was starting to think being a boyfriend was tiring work, he still really did like it.

Craig was just as nice to him as he had been to Craig. Craig would hold his hand went they walked down the hall, at lunch he gave Tweek his apple sauce, and he even drew a picture of the two of them just for Tweek to keep.

As the class waited for the end of the day to come, Tweek scooted closer to Craig on the carpet. He put his hand on top of Craig's and leaned over. 

"Hey, Craig."

"Yeah?"

"How was I? Was I a good boyfriend today? Can I be your boyfriend tomorrow, too?" 

Craig smiled. "Yeah! You can be my boyfriend for the rest of the week, if you want. Can I keep being yours?"

Tweek nodded. "Yes! You're a good boyfriend. You gave me your apple sauce and drew that awesome picture."

"You two are boyfriends?" A voice asked. The two looked from each other to the girl sitting in front of them. Bebe scooted herself around.

"Yeah?" Craig frowned. "What of it?"

"You can't be boyfriends." Bebe stated, shaking her head.

"What? Why not?" Tweek bit his lip, squeezing around Craig's hand. "I'm a good boyfriend. Craig said so."

"Ignore her, Tweek," Craig snorted. "She just wants me to be _her_ boyfriend or something."

"Ew! You pick your nose and _eat_ it. You're icky, Craig Tucker." Bebe wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "But even if Tweek is ok with you being icky, you two still can't be boyfriends. You're too little."

"Nuh-uh!" Craig snapped. "I'm the tallest kid in class!"

"Yes-huh! My mommy said so. She said you can't get a boyfriend until your at least a teenager, and my daddy says my mommy is really smart, so neh!" Bebe stuck out her tongue. 

Tweek's voice caught in his throat. He wanted to ask if it was possible her mommy could be wrong, but before he could find his voice again, the teacher made a call for all the pick ups to go get their bags and line up.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stood and dropped Craig's hand. Tweek blinked hard a few times. He couldn't let himself cry in front of his boyfriend. Before the tears could come, he rushed over to his desk, grabbed his homework folder, shoved it in his bag, and nearly ran to the door. He didn't look at Craig the whole time.

As the pickups waited along the playground fence line for their parents to drive up, Tweek snuck over to grab his grass tuft. Looking around, he carefully placed it in the front pocket of his bag, away from all his school work and library books.

After zipping back up his bag, he crept back over to the line. He peeked around the the gaggle of first graders to look for his mom's car. Nerves twisted his stomach. Could he really be not old enough to have a boyfriend? Tweek thought he was plenty mature, and being mature and being old where the same thing! He ate all his vegetables, even the ones he didn't like. He helped his dad clean out the bird cage once a week. He remembered to brush his teeth almost every night! 

If that didn't prove Tweek was old enough to have a boyfriend then nothing did. Clearly it was Bebe who wasn't mature enough. Tweek did once see her leave the bathroom without washing her hands, and she liked to talk when the teacher is giving directions. 

Tweek nodded to himself. That had to be it, right? 

"Tweek, your ride is here." One of the teachers called. Tweek jumped before darting towards his car. He crawled in the back, careful to take off his bag so he wouldn't hurt his grass, then buckled his seat belt.

"How was your day, sweetie?" His mother asked as she pulled out of the school parking lot.

Tweek kicked his legs absentmindedly. "Good. My boy--" He caught himself. He wasn't sure if he wanted his mom to know about Craig just yet. "I mean, a friend of mine, who is a boy, he gave me some grass. It's really pretty."

His mother chuckled to herself. "Did he now? That was very kind of him."

Tweek pulled his bag into his lap. He began to unzip the pocket as he spoke. "Yeah! Craig gave it to me. There is a broken coffee pot at the shop. When we get there, I'm going to plant it. See how nice it is?" He leaned forward, holding out the tuft. 

His mother made a sound in slight surprised. "Oh, it's, um, it's a whole clump of grass."

Tweek frowned. "What's wrong. I like it, 'cause Craig gave it to me. I-I can keep it, right? I promise I can water it and take good care of it."

"Of course, Tweek. I'll help you plant it when we get back." His mother reached up and readjusted the mirror so she could see Tweek in the back seat. "Please, just don't let your little friends give you anymore, alright?"

"Craig's not little, Mom." Tweek rolled his eyes. "He's the tallest kid in the class."

With another chuckle, she said, "He might be the biggest kid, but a big little kid is still a little kid, sweetie."

Tweek stiffened. His chest tighten as he asked, "So does that mean I'm a little kid too?"

"You're a big boy, but still a little kid." His mother told him.

The worry Tweek had calmed moments before rose back up. He slumped down in his seat with a whimper. So even though he was way more mature than Bebe, he was still a little kid. It just couldn't be!

With eyes already wet with tears, he asked, "Does that mean I'm too little to have a boyfriend?"

The car lurched forward, sending the grass tuft and contents of Tweek's backpack to the floor of the car. Tweek gasped and struggled to reach them with the seat belt across his chest. Finally, he slipped the belt across his chest off and was able to at least get the grass tuft. 

Tweek checked it over before letting out a sigh of relief. It was alright. He couldn't say the same for his homework folder, which now had a smear of mud on it.

"I'm so sorry. Tweek, are you alright back there?" His mother asked, driving forward again.

"I'm ok." Tweek nodded. "The grass is too."

His mother laughed, but it wasn't in that same amused way as before. When her laughter puttered out, the car lapsed into silence. Tweek squirmed in his seat. He didn't think he said anything wrong. It was just a question! 

"Tweek, why do you want to know if your allowed to have a boyfriend?" His mother asked.

Tweek met her eyes in the mirror. It was time to let his mom in on his secret.

"'Cause Craig asked me to be his today, and I said I would, then at carpet time Bebe said we can't be boyfriend because we're both too little. " Tweek crossed his ankles nervously. "Craig said I was a really good boyfriend today, Mom! I held the bathroom door for him, and gave him half my cookie and everything! He told me he wanted me to be his boyfriend for the rest of the week, too!"

They pulled up to the coffee shop then. His mother unbuckled herself and turned around to help Tweek pick up his papers and books.

"Tweek, you should go plant that grass. There is some soft dirt behind the shop. Wash your hands when you're done, alright?" She put his folder in his bag and left the car with it. Tweek nodded, hopped out the car and started for the coffee shop. Half way to the front door, he spun back around, ran back, and shouldered the car door shut.

Tweek rushed past his dad to the back of the store where the broken coffee pot was. His father had tossed the pot in the back a few days ago after the plastic pouring lid broke off. Tweek set his grass inside before carefully picking up the coffee pot.

He never trusted himself with glass. It was way too breakable, and if he dropped it, it would shattered into a million pieces and he could cut himself to ribbons! Or that's what his dad told him when he was younger. His dad had no reason to lie, so Tweek knew he had to be super careful as he walked outside. 

Tweek gently set the coffee pot down and started scooping up the loose dirt. There had been a wood box there until a few weeks ago. According to his dad, it was from when the store had been warmed by a fire place and not the hearts of everyone gathering together to enjoy a soothing cup of Tweak Bro's coffee, like it is today.

So his dad had some people come and take the big wooden box away, leaving a big spot of soft, dark brown earth. Tweek carefully removed the grass from the pot before scooping up the dirt and filling the it. He tried to avoid scooping up to much of the top layer, which had some ice covering it.

Once he finished, he planted the grass inside. Tweek sat back with a nod. His grass looked nice in it's new home. Tweek had even found a few worms to put in as well. 

Just as carefully as before, Tweek brought the coffee pot back inside. He walked over to the front window and set the pot on a chair. He turned the chair towards the window so the sunlight could shine on it.

Now he just needed to water it. Tweek spun on his heels and trotted over to the counter. Peeking at his dad through the glass of the pastry counter, Tweek tapped his knuckles against the metal frame.

His dad and mom both looked down at him from over the counter. 

"Can I have a cup of water?" He pointed towards the window. "The grass needs it."

His dad reached behind the counter then held out a plastic water bottle. Just as Tweek went to take it, his dad pulled it just up out of his reach. Tweek frowned but his dad just smiled at him.

"Son, come around the counter, I think we need to talk." 

Nerves pulled at Tweek's gut as he walked around the counter. His dad nodded for him to take a seat on the step stool while he took a seat on the normal stool. Tweek pursed his lips, wringing his hands together. He didn't want to get yelled at for having a boyfriend. Even if he was too little and Bebe wasn't lying, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know! 

"So, your mother tells me you have yourself a boyfriend." His dad rested his chin in his palms.

"Um, yes. I got him today. His name's Craig." Tweek replied nervously.

His dad smiled fondly before reaching over and ruffling his hair. "Son, you're in kindergarten. You're too little to be dating anyone."

"'D-Dating'?" Tweek echoed. "We're not 'dating'. We're boyfriends. We just hold hands and help each other and give gifts."

His father raised an eyebrow for a moment. His shoulders then began to shake as he chuckled. He shook his head.

"Oh, I thought it might be like that." He patted his head then reached behind him for the water bottle. "Well, go water your plant, then wash your hands." 

Tweek took the water bottle, his eyes shining. "So, it's ok? I'm not in trouble?"

"No, you're not." His father replied. 

Tweek bounced around, shaking the water bottle. "And, and, and I can keep being boyfriends with Craig? At least for the rest of the week?"

"I don't see why not, if Craig is alright with it." 

Tweek hopped off the stool and hugged his dad, repeating "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" over and over before he rushed back around the counter. He nearly fell half way back, but he caught himself on a nearby table. Tweek glanced over his shoulder, eyes wide. He didn't think his dad noticed, but either way, he straighten up and walked slowly and carefully over to the table to responsibility and maturely water his plant.

* * *

Tweek smirked when he saw Bebe sitting at her desk. After dropping off his homework folder and putting his bag in his cubby, he walked to her. He put his hands on his hips.

"I talked to my dad yesterday." He said. Bebe looked up from the unicorn coloring page she was working on.

"So? I talked to my daddy every day. My mommy too."

"No, I talked to him about being a boyfriend." Tweek told her. "My dad said I could stay Craig's boyfriend all week if I want, so you were wrong!"

Bebe narrowed her eyes. She set her purple crayon down before pushing herself up. She met Tweek's eyes with a glare.

"I am not wrong because my mommy is smart, and smart people can't be wrong." She growled. "You can't be Craig's boyfriend because you're only five."

"I'm six!" Tweek corrected. "That makes me mature enough to be anyone's boyfriend. Maybe once you're six, you'll understand."

Bebe stomped her foot. "You're wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!"

"No, I'm not!" Tweek snapped. 

"Yes, you are!" 

"No!"

"Yes!"

At this point the two had begun shouting at each other. Tweek knew he was right. He dad told him he could have a boyfriend! Bebe's mommy was wrong. Tweek knew it.

As they started to descended into name calling, Tweek felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the teacher angling her disappointed gaze down at him. She had her other hand on Bebe.

Tweek flinched back. He and Bebe opened their mouth's at the same time to defend their actions, but the bell rang, cutting them off. The teacher heaved a sigh before she walked Tweek and Bebe to the time-out desks in opposite corners of the room.

As Tweek scooted into his seat, he saw Craig sit as his own desk. Tweek vibrated. He couldn't wait to tell Craig that Bebe was wrong. Craig would be so happy!

When the teacher turned her back, Tweek waved his hand to get Craig's attention. Craig didn't see him, but Butters did. Butters looked up at Tweek, and Tweek pointed to Craig beside Butters. Butters brow furrowed a moment before his mouth opened into an o-shape. He poked Craig in the shoulder and then pointed at Tweek. Craig glanced over his shoulder.

Tweek waved at him. Of course, being his boyfriend, Craig would have to wave back. Tweek was pretty sure that was part of being a good boyfriend.

Instead of waving, Craig winced and looked away, back at his desk. 

Tweek frowned. Was Craig upset that Tweek had gotten in trouble? That had to be it. No one wanted a bad boy for a boyfriend. 

Following that train of thought, Tweek straighten up in his seat. He would do his best to keep still and pay attention, proving to Craig he was still a good rule follower. 

And Tweek was! All the way until first recess he followed every direction he was given! He practiced his letter R's and number sixteens. He raised his hand when his pencil lead snapped instead of just getting up to go to the sharpener. He even managed to not bounce around in his seat, which was really, really hard for Tweek to do.

By recess, the teacher had noticed his good behavior and moved the popsicle stick with his name on it from the yellow, warning cup back to the green, good student cup with the other students. Tweek noticed with a smug satisfaction that Bebe's stick was still in the yellow cup. That was just more proof she didn't know what she was talking about.

* * *

The class of kindergartners burst out into the playground with screams of excitement. 

Tweek made a beeline for the slide where Craig was talking with Clyde and Token.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted, skidding to a stop. "Craig, I have good news!" 

Craig winced and, like earlier, looked away. Tweek frowned and reached out to touch his coat, but Token grabbed his wrist. 

"He doesn't want to talk to you." Token told him. "He wants you to leave him alone."

"W-what?" Tweek chewed his lip. "C-Craig. I-I'm sorry that I got in trouble. It's just Bebe is a liar! I talked to my dad. He said it was ok for us to be boyfriends."

Token released Tweek's wrist. He stepped in front of Craig to stop Tweek from getting any closer. A second later, Clyde stood next to Token. Mirror frowns crossed their faces.

"Craig wants you to leave him alone." Clyde stated. "Go away, Tweek, or I'm telling on you."

Tweek's eyes went wide. He just got out of trouble. If he got in trouble again, he would probably stay in the yellow cup all day! If he got in trouble after that, his name would go to the red cup, and then the teacher would have to pin a note to his shirt for his parents. If he got a note, then his dad would tell him he really isn't mature enough for a boyfriend _and_ he would have to sit in time out!

Tweek swallowed hard. "O-ok." He whispered. "But, Craig, we're still boyfriends, right? We can hold hands when we go to PE this afternoon, right?"

Token and Clyde exchanged unsure looks before glancing over their shoulders at Craig. 

"Right?" Tweek prompted. 

Craig's shoulders shook. He spun around and threw Tweek a glare that made him take a shaking step back.

"No! We're not boyfriends anymore! My dad said I'm not allowed to have one. So leave me alone! Don't ever, ever talk to me again! I hate you!" Craig snapped.

Tweek blinked a few times as the words sunk in. His lower lips began to quiver. He tried to hold back the tears, but they came regardless. As Tweek sobbed, Token grabbed Clyde and Craig by the wrists and dragged them quickly off. 

Tweek wasn't sure how long he had been crying before someone noticed and went to get the recess monitor, but it was long enough that his eyes were already red and swollen.

The monitor asked him what happened, but Tweek just shook his head, sobbing into the monitor's pant leg. He couldn't say that Craig yelled at him, because then Craig would get in trouble and hate Tweek even more.

The monitor then asked if Tweek wanted to go back inside. Tweek nodded. He lead Tweek to his classroom. After explaining the situation to his teacher, he patted Tweek reassuringly on the back and left. 

The teacher let Tweek sit quietly in one of the reading beanbag chairs, sniffling while thumbing through a 'Clifford the Big Red Dog' book. By the time recess was over, Tweek had cried himself out. He still felt bad, but at least his wasn't sniffling anymore.

As his classmates filtered back in, Tweek pulled on his teacher's skirt.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

The teacher gave him a sympathetic smiled and nodded.

* * *

Tweek set his bathroom pass on the side of the sink as he splashed water across his face. Only after his face was thoroughly soaked did he remember there were no paper towel dispensers outside the classrooms. He groaned in frustration then pulled his shirt up to wipe his face on that. 

"Um." A voice said. 

Tweek blinked and looked up. Craig stood awkwardly in the doorways to the boys' restroom. He shuffled his feet and rub his hands together. Tweek swallowed hard. A new wave of tears started to form.

"No! Tweek, please don't cry!" Craig pleaded, touching his arm. "I'm sorry. I'm super, super, super sorry." 

Tweek shrugged his hand off, looking at the water draining down the sink. Craig sighed and crossed his arms. 

"I still really want to be your boyfriend," Craig muttered. 

"You do?" Tweek's eyes widened, turning to look at him. "Then why did you say you didn't like me?"

"'Cause, um, my dad said I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend or a girlfriend yet. Not until I'm older." Craig admitted shyly. "He says I'll get cooties."

"'Cooties'?" Tweek echoed. "I don't have cooties. Only girls like Bebe have cooties."

"That's what I told him!" Craig threw up his arms. "But he didn't believe me." He sighed and leaned against the wall. "I don't think my dad has ever even _had_ a boyfriend. He doesn't understand that boys just can't give each other cooties! It's impossible."

"Yeah..." Tweek chewed his lip then asked, "Do, um, do you think we could still be boyfriends then and just not tell your dad? Because I really liked being your boyfriend, Craig, and you liked being mine."

Craig opened his mouth, then shut it. He screwed up his face in thought before nodding sharply.

"Tweek, you're so smart!" Craig grabbed Tweek's hands in his own with a wide, toothy smile. "Yeah! That's what we'll do! I won't tell Dad, and you don't tell him, either. We can be secret boyfriends."

Tweek pulled Craig into a tight hug, and Craig hugged him back. It was the perfect plan. If they stayed boyfriends for long enough, then when they told Craig's dad, they would have already proven themselves. 

With happy smiles on their faces, Tweek and Craig walked hand in hand back to the classroom.

* * *

Over the rest of kindergarten, Tweek and Craig remained secret boyfriends. A few times they decided to stop and take a break, maybe even be boyfriends with someone else for an afternoon, but they always came back to each other.

It was at the end of year open house when their secret came out. 

"Is your boyfriend here, Craig?" Clyde asked. Craig looked at Clyde in horror, then at his dad.

"Boyfriend?" His dad raised an eyebrow, looking away from paper Craig had written about his pet, Stripe. "What?"

The color drained from Clyde's face as he realized what he had said. Craig had told him before it was suppose to be a secret. Clyde slapped his hand over his mouth, as if he could put the words back inside, but it was too late. He shook his head and took a few steps backwards before turning on his heels and darting back to his mom.

Craig swallowed hard. He took a breath and squared his shoulders.

"Um, yes. I, uh, I have a boyfriend. He's, uuuh," Craig looked around before spotting the familiar head of sunny blond hair near the table with the class' art project, :there!" He grabbed his dad's hand and began to drag him over. 

"Tweek! Tweek!" He called. Tweek looked up from showing his parents the lopsided clay cup he had made. He smiled at Craig a moment before his eyes went up to see his dad. His happiness fell away and fear took its place. Tweek took a half step behind his mom as Craig and his towering father neared. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and pulled him out. 

With an air of pride, Craig announced, "This is my boyfriend. His name is Tweek. I give him a my apple sauce every time we have it, and he holds the door for me. He's smart and likes 'Clifford' books, just like I do."

Tweek squeaked under Mr. Tucker's gaze. He hid his face in Craig's shoulder with a whimper. Craig frowned. He turned and wrapped Tweek in a hug.

"It's ok, Tweek." He reassured, patting his back. 

"Oh, how adorable." Mr. Tweak laughed into his hand. "Isn't it, Mr. Tucker?"

Mr. Tucker shook his head. "No, I mean, yes, but, Craig, I told you, you can't have a boyfriend. You're too young to be dating."

Craig felt Tweek take a deep breath under his hand. Tweek pushed himself back before marching over to Mr. Tucker. He put his hands on his hips and with a shaking voice said, "M-Mr. Tucker, sir, I am a good boyfriend. I'm really responsible. I help clean out the bird cage once a week, and I do my homework and brush my teeth every night. Craig gave me some grass when we became boyfriends, and I've taken the best care of it ever! Ask my mom and dad. They'll tell you it's growing really good!"

Mr. Tucker open his mouth to reply but Tweek just kept going.

"And! I don't have cooties either! Not just because I'm a boy, and only girls can have cooties, but I gave Eric Cartman a dime, four nickles, and three pennies a few weeks ago for a cooties shot! So even if I did have them, I don't anymore." He clasped his hands together. "So, please, please, please can I stay Craig's boyfriend? I like holding his hand and playing with him at recess!"

He tried his best to hold Mr. Tucker's gaze, but he began to shake, looking to the side. Craig looked on in awe before grabbing Tweek's hand in his own. That was probably the most amazing thing Craig had ever seen, and he once saw Clyde eat four worms without throwing up.

Craig looked pleadingly at his dad. 

"Craig," his dad started, "you're six. You can't be dating when your six."

"Oh, but Mr. Tucker," Mrs. Tweek smiled at him, "they're not 'dating'. They're 'boyfriends'." She chuckled. "Besides, like you said, they're _six._ Six year olds do these things all the time. It's not like they're going to go out and get a mortgage together."

His brows knit together a moment before he raised them up. "Oh, I see. I think I get what you mean."

It didn't sound like his dad really understood, but Craig didn't comment on it. Instead, he squeezed Tweek's hand tighter. 

"So, can we still be boyfriends?" Craig asked.

Mr. Tucker looked a little uncomfortable for a moment before he sighed and nodded. "You can, if it's alright with Tweek's family. As long as you two don't start kissing. You are defiantly too young to be kissing."

Both six year olds crunched up their noses and made joint noises in disgust. Even Craig knew boyfriends didn't kiss each other. Only moms and dads did that. That just confirmed what Craig always thought. His dad really didn't know anything about being a boyfriend.

Tweek's parents chuckled at the display and even Craig's dad smiled a little. 

Tweek took a step closer to Craig. He'd stop shaking and seemed a lot more relaxed. Craig squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Thomas?"

Craig's dad looked up from the boys as his mom wondered over. Trisha squirmed in her stroller. She thrashed her little fist, tossing her toy to the ground. With a sigh, his mom stooped down to pick it up. 

"Trisha's getting tired, I think it's time for us to head home." His mom gestured to the infant as she dropped the toy in the bag hanging from the handle.

"Oh, um, right. Nice talking to you, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak." His dad nodded. "Come on, Craig."

Craig made a whining sound then sighed when his dad fixed him with a stern look. He dropped Tweek's hand and hugged him. Tweek hugged him tightly back, nearly picking Craig off the ground.

When Craig untangled himself from Tweek's grasp, he hurried over to his family. As they began to walk away, Craig spun around and shouted, "I'll miss you, boyfriend!"

Tweek blushed a little then called back, even louder, "See you later, best boyfriend ever!"

Craig took a deep breath, about to reply, when his dad dropped down and covered his mouth. He scooped up Craig in his arms with a shake of his head and a reminder about using his inside voices. Craig apologized, but kept an eye on Tweek from over his dad's shoulder.

Of all the boys Craig could have chosen to be his boyfriend, he really happy he chose Tweek.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Update: [ Ichika27 made fan art for this! :D ](https://ichika27.tumblr.com/post/178848950424/boyfriends-uasfics-south-park-archive-of-our) please go check it out!
> 
> Just wanted to write something cute and fluffy about kids being kids. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [ My writing tumblr](uas-fics.tumblr.com)


End file.
